Alchemic Reactions
by Cherokee Outlaw
Summary: my first attempt at a FMA story. EdWinry. after getting Al back his body, the Elric brothers go home, but Ed & Winry's feelings for each other have changed


Perpetual Disclaimer : I Do Not Own FullMetal Alchemist.

Alchemic Reactions

A/N: this is my first attempt at a FMA fan fic. I do not know if I'll finish it or forget about it or what. I'm pretty sure that this in no way follows the actual plot line of the show, if I screw something up that shouldn't be, leave me a review and I'll try and make a note of it. This is an attempt at an Ed/Winry pairing, other then that, I can't really make any promises of plot lines and such because I don't truly know what will happen, I can say that Al is mischievous, Ed's lovesick and a little out character, and Winry is pretty normal I think. Enough of my self doubting babble, and on with the show!

CHAPTER 1

The weather in Resembool was mild for mid-June and 17 year-old Winry Rockbell was sitting in the front yard enjoying the good weather. At first glance she would appear to be your typical teenage girl without a care in the world but appearances can be deceiving, because Winry's thoughts were of worry and sadness about her best friends, Edward and Alphonse Elric. They had been gone two years and she hadn't heard one word from them. Winry sat pondering about what could've happened to Ed and Al for the rest of the day. Then some time after dark she finally managed to drag herself up to her room and fell asleep.

While Winry was fast asleep dreaming of a golden eyed young man, said young man and his younger brother were sitting on a train moving quickly towards Resembool.

"Brother, what's wrong?" A now human Al asked.

"Nothing just thinking of how mad Winry and Pinako are gonna be. I can't believe we haven't been home in two years." Ed said.

"When do you plan on telling Winry of your feelings for her?" Al asked, eyes sparkling mischievously.

"WHAT! I don't like that stupid machine freak!" Ed yelled eyes betraying that his previous statement was totally false.

"Ed, you may as well admit it, you're in love with Winry. Everyone but her can see it clear as day." Al said exasperatedly.

"What, no.. I .. uh all right, I love her. Are you happy now?" said Ed tiredly, then he yawned.

"Yeah. Goodnight brother." Said Al as he lay down on the train seat to sleep.

"G'night Al" Then Ed followed Al's example, after all tomorrow was going to be a long day, especially once they got to the Rockbells.

The next morning Grandma Pinako had went to the market so Winry was sitting on the front porch trying to read an auto-mail magazine, when suddenly Den started barking and ran off the porch and out into the front yard wagging his tail a mile a minute.

"Den, what are you barking at? Get back here!" Winry yelled following the dog towards the road. When she caught up to the dog what she saw made her breath catch in her throat.

"Winry? Hello, earth to Win, Dammit snap out of it!" Ed said irritably, trying to get Winry out of he momentary daze.

"Where the hell have you been? In two years did you never think to at least either call or write a letter. Anything to let us know you were still alive. And where is Al at? Did you forget that when you get taller you need new auto-mail?" Winry yelled all the while stepping closer to Ed.

"I've been getting Al back his body. I thought about it but was never able to. Al is right behind me, and I know I need new auto-mail. I never thought I'd miss you yelling at me like that. Man, it's good to be home." Ed said and then stepped aside so that Winry could see Al.

"Heh heh, hi Winry." Said Al.

It took Winry a minute to realize that the Al standing in front of her was human, when she did she ran up and gave him a big hug. "Oh my God. You're human again! I can't believe it." Winry said.

"Winry, I think that brother is feeling a little left out. He shares your feelings you know." Al whispered to Winry after seeing Ed's brooding dejected look after Winry hugged him.

"Really? Alright, I'll go hug the pip-squeak." Winry said quietly and nervously. She then proceeded to run to Ed and bear hug him quite tightly.

Ed didn't respond right away, but after a few seconds, he hugged her back just as tightly. "God, I missed you Winry." He murmured into her hair.

Slightly shocked all Winry could do was murmur back, "me too". That is until she realized that Ed was, though a bit lopsided due to the fact that he needed new auto-mail for his leg, a few inches taller then her, and his left arm didn't feel like auto-mail anymore. "Ed, what happened? Why is your leg still auto-mail and your arm normal?"

"The Philosopher's Stone broke before I could get my leg back. It doesn't matter though, Al got his body back and that's what matters." Ed said

"Yeah. No fair, you're taller then me now. I can't call you a shrimp any more." Winry said as she pulled away from Ed.

"Yeah, I guess I am taller now." Ed said awkwardly when they pulled away.

After they broke apart, they stood awkwardly sneaking side ways glance at one another and blushing. Their thoughts almost mirrored one another thinking they couldn't believe what they'd almost said, hoping that their true feelings hadn't been revealed. After a few minutes Al broke the strained silence by laughing.

"Heheheheh, are we just going to stand here all day or are we gonna go home?" Al asked through his giggles.

"Yeah, c'mon guys lets go to the house." Winry said, and then proceeded to walk towards the house, Ed and Al on either side of Winry.


End file.
